oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter training
This article is about Hunter training. For more information about Hunter, see the skill guide. Introduction As players level up the Hunter skill, they gain the ability to catch creatures which award greater amounts of experience when they are caught. Levelling up the Hunter skill also allows players to lay more traps at once. Training Hunter within the Wilderness allows players to deploy an extra trap. Before training, always remember to bring all necessary items. It can be very time consuming to have to run back to a bank or hunter shop constantly. Weight-reducing clothing can also be helpful, since most hunting places are far from a bank. It is highly recommended that you start A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen so that you have access to the fairy rings. This will significantly reduce the time it takes to get to each hunter area. To skip the slower early levels its recommended to complete the Natural History Quiz, which gives you enough experience to reach level 9. To start the quiz, speak to Orlando Smith, located in the basement of the Varrock Museum. Required items (Hunter Shops) *Noose wand to track kebbits for levels 1-15. *Bird snares if opting to catch birds for levels 1-29 *Butterfly net & 5-20+ butterfly jars to net butterflies for levels 15-33. *Axe and knife to deadfall trap kebbits for levels 33-47. *Small fishing net and rope to net trap swamp lizards or salamanders, starting at level 29 or 47 respectively. *Box trap for chinchompas, starting at level 63. Training Level 1 - 7: Polar Kebbits Acquire a noose wand from a hunter shop or another player. Next, head to the snowy hunter area northeast of Rellekka. Several burrows are located on the northwest corner of the northern island. These can be reached by travelling north from the Keldagrim entrance cave, or the Seers village (fairy ring ). A guide to catching polar kebbits may be found here. Each kebbit will earn 30 XP and you will need to catch 22 to reach level 7. Level 7 - 15: Feldip Weasels With a noose wand, feldip weasels may be caught in the Feldip Hunter area south of Yanille (fairy ring ). Teleporting with the Castle Wars option on a Ring of Dueling, then walking south, is a quick way to reach the area. Two burrows are located east of the dungeon icon near the center of the area. A guide to catching Feldip weasels may be found here. Each weasel rewards 48 XP per catch; a total of 37 must be caught to reach level 15. Level 15 - 33: Ruby harvest butterflies Acquire a butterfly net, and a full inventory of butterfly jars and proceed to Piscatoris Hunter area (fairy ring ) by using either a Piscatoris Teleport or by running north along the west wall of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Head just south of the Yew tree marked by the icon on the mini-map and start to catch butterflies that are flying around in this area. Releasing them from the jars when they're filled will net you around 9,000 XP per hour. Once you've found a spawn location, you can also choose to camp this spot by simply standing on it and spam clicking underneath your character. This grants between 12,000 to 13,000 XP per hour, and hardly drains any run energy. You can also bring 2 bird snares to catch the copper long tails, and increase your XP rates. As each butterfly rewards 24 XP, catching a total of 660 Ruby harvests is required to reach level 33. Level 33 - 37: Barb-tailed kebbits Acquire an axe and a knife, then travel to the Feldip Hunter area (fairy ring ). These kebbits cannot be caught using a noose wand, instead the player must use deadfall traps to catch the kebbits using the knife and axe. Bring the Kandarin headgear if you have it, as this allows you to cut two logs at a time. Additional experience may be earned by catching crimson swifts with bird snares as they are located in the same area. These kebbits reward 168 XP each, and total of 55 kebbits are needed to reach level 37. This method yields around 15k - 20k xp/hr depending on your Hunter level. Level 37 - 43: Prickly kebbits An axe and a knife are required for the deadfall traps used to catch these kebbits. They are located in the Piscatoris Hunter area (fairy ring ). A chisel is also recommended for players who have level 32 Fletching, in order to fletch Kebbit spikes into Kebbit bolts. This not only provides more inventory space (faster than dropping the spikes), but also gives decent profit. These kebbits reward 204 XP each, and a total of 117 kebbits are needed to reach level 43. This method yields roughly 15k xp/hour at 38 Hunter. In some spots, you might catch copper longtails in the meantime; with this method, players can obtain over 30k experience per hour. Ruby harvests also spawn directly south of the fairy ring, so bringing a butterfly net and some butterfly jars (5-10 should suffice) will result in a bit more xp/hour; these can be caught while waiting to catch a kebbit. Level 43 - 47/59: Spotted kebbits At level 43-59 Hunter, you can catch spotted kebbits, which award 104 Hunter XP per catch. Withdraw 500 coins (or at least 1000 coins should you exit the falconry and wish to re-enter the falconry to continue Hunter training) from the bank; deposit any gloves (such as graceful gloves), weapon, and/or shield '''as Matthias the falconer will say you need both hands free to begin. Go to the Piscatoris Hunter area (fairy ring ) and enter the Falconry. Rent the Gyr falcon to catch these kebbits, but note that '''re-entering the Falconry mode requires you to pay the 500 coin fee again. The spotted kebbit fur can be used to make spotted capes. While this provides higher experience rates than swamp lizards, it is also more click-intensive. You can expect anywhere from 35,000 to 60,000 experience per hour, depending on your precision. It may also be worth bringing a bonecrusher, as it will automatically bury the bones from the kebbits, resulting in half the time spent dropping items. At level 57, where you are able to catch Dark kebbits, your experience rate will increase to 68,000 - 74,000 experience per hour when catching a mix of both Dark kebbit and Spotted kebbit. Level 47 - 59: Orange salamanders You'll need four small fishing nets, four ropes as well as 10 to 14 waterskins (4) and Desert clothing to protect a player from the desert heat's effect. The full Desert clothing set allows 120 seconds between each sip from a waterskin. Check spot next to lizards, which has 3 trees without obstacles and are closest to each other. With great precision and prediction these salamanders give roughly 35,000+XP/hr; this increases as you level up and get faster. As you reach the upper 50's you can reach 49,000+ XP/hr. To get there, pass through the Shantay Pass, and head south-east until you've reached a bridge. Cross it, and the spot is a bit more east. Alternatively, use fairy ring code and run north to the hunter spot. Another option is using the necklace of passage and teleporting to the Eagle's Eyrie, and running south from there. Level 59 - 63/67: Red salamanders At level 59 Hunter, you can start catching red salamanders. They are located just south of the entrance to the Ourania Cave, and can be reached with the Ourania Teleport from the Lunar spellbook (71 Magic) or by teleporting to Castle Wars and walking north. Alternatively, you can use a spirit tree to teleport to the Khazard Battlefield and walking west. You can average 45,000 - 50,000 experience per hour when placing 3 traps at a time. At level 60 you can place 4 traps. You will earn you an average of 80,000 - 90,000 experience per hour at level 60 with no equipment other than 4 ropes and 4 small fishing nets, increasing with Hunter level. It is possible to reach as high as 110,000 experience per hour with complete focus whilst following these tips: *The western set of trees south of the altar are recommended for training. *Wear weight-reducing equipment, ideally the Graceful outfit, to ensure you always have run energy. Not many pieces of equipment are needed for you to remain at 100%. If not possible, bring energy and/or stamina potions. *If any of the three southern traps need resetting or retrieving, prioritise those over the lone northern trap. This will allow you to reduce wasted time when running to the southern trap. However, be sure you do not allow the rope and net from the southern trap failing to remain on the ground for too long or it will be lost. Bringing an additional rope and net can prevent this from happening. As there is not a 5th young tree at this location, you will need to move on elsewhere after level 80 to maximise your exp, especially since red salamanders do not generate any profit. Levels 63/80 - 99: Red chinchompas At level 63 Hunter, you can start catching red chinchompas. Red chinchompas have a fairly stable price because of their high demand for powertraining Ranged. However, while profitable, the experience and profit are very low below 80 Hunter, so it can be worthwhile to train with faster methods to 80 Hunter and start hunting red chinchompas when the player can place 5 traps at a time. It is also highly recommended to complete hard tasks of the Western Provinces Diary (requires 69 Hunter) for access to the red chinchompa hunting ground, which has more chinchompa spawns and normal areas are usually crowded. It is possible to place traps one tick faster (also known as 3-tick hunter) by attempting to make tar by using a herb on swamp tar with a pestle and mortar in your inventory. This increases experience rates by roughly 15%, but requires notably more effort. .]] At 80 Hunter, catching red chinchompas at the red chinchompa hunting ground gives around 100,000 - 115,000 experience per hour depending on speed and efficiency. At higher levels, up to 170,000 experience per hour can be achieved if the player uses the 3-tick hunting method. You will profit about }}}} from red chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}}, from level 63 to 99. It will take 47,796 red chinchompas from level 63 (or 41,692 from level 80) to reach level 99. Levels 67 - 73/80: Black salamanders At level 67, you can start catching black salamanders located in the Wilderness. They provide the best experience rates below 73 Hunter, averaging roughly 100,000 - 115,000 experience per hour. While black salamanders are located in the Wilderness, they don't have any market value so it is unlikely that player killers will bother attacking you. Levels 73 - 99: Black chinchompas At level 73, you can hunt black chinchompas instead, which provides more profit, in addition to placing one extra trap (at level 80 you can place 6 traps). However, black chinchompas are located around level 32-36 Wilderness, and is a hotspot for player killers. A good way to escape the pkers is to run to the hobgoblins and to punch them until the pker gives up. After each successful catch, click on the trap that contains the chinchompa, and click on a spare trap to quickly set another one. It'll take 38,228 black chinchompas from level 73 or 35,075 black chinchompas from level 80 to level 99. You will profit about }}}} from black chinchompas at the current average market value of }}}} as of , from level 73 to 99. Alternate methods Level 1 - 9/11: Crimson swifts Purchase a bird snare at the hunter shop in Yanille, then head south to the Feldip Hunter area (fairy ring ). Crimson swifts can be caught at the beach area to the east. Using bird snares provides less consistent experience than kebbits at low levels as traps may either fall over or fail to catch the bird all together. Each crimson swift caught will reward 34 XP each, and a total of 29 crimson swifts are required reach level 9. You may choose to stay here until level 11, which will require 11 more. Levels 9 - 11/15: Copper longtails Using bird snares, copper longtails may be trapped (south-east of fairy ring ) at the Piscatoris Hunter area. The Piscatoris Teleport will teleport you very close to their location, alternatively you may run north across the west wall of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. At 61 XP each, Copper longtails grant significantly more experience than crimson swifts. You would need to catch 7 Copper longtails to reach level 11, or 24 to reach level 15. Level 11 - 15/19: Cerulean twitches Using bird snares, cerulean twitches may be trapped in the snowy hunter area to the northeast of Rellekka (fairy ring ) These birds offer 64.5 XP per catch, and 41 will be needed to reach level 19, alternatively you may stop at level 15 and begin catching ruby harvest butterflies. Levels 19-29/33: Tropical wagtails Using bird snares. tropical wagtails may be trapped in the southwest corner of the Feldip Hunter area (fairy ring ). The best spot to catch these specifically is located slightly north of the Hunting expert's hut between the jungle and tropical trees. Stripy feathers are used in Fletching as well as Fishing to catch rainbow fish, which are used in baiting barb-tailed kebbits starting at level 33 Hunter. At level 20 you can place 2 traps, increasing experience per hour. Each bird caught will reward 95.2 XP, and a total of 85 are required to reach level 29. If you wish to train on barb-tailed kebbits next you will need to catch 150 to reach level 33. Levels 5 - 34+: Bird house traps At level 5 you can start setting up bird house traps on Fossil Island, providing between 1,120 experience and 2,800 experience per run (around 2 minutes with banking and using a digsite pendant) that can be repeated every 20 to 50 minutes (depending on the bird house used). It is therefore mainly recommended for players who want to level Hunter steadily and without much effort (comparable to Farming), not for those aiming to maximise experience rates. Over time the experience gained accumulates to between 34,000 experience per actively spent hour (at level 5) and 84,000 experience per actively spent hour (at level 34), unbeaten by any other method available at those levels. This method can be used effectively even beyond level 60, as long as obtaining levels fast is not required. Building bird houses requires clockworks and a log of the corresponding kind. Clockworks can be crafted from a steel bar at level 8 on a crafting table 2 or higher in a POH. All bird houses and clockworks can also be obtained at the Grand Exchange but are rarely traded, while the required hop seeds (any kind) can easily be bought for 5-10 gp each. When collecting a filled birdhouse clockworks will be returned, along with bird nests and feathers. This method is profitable due to the bird nests, which drop tree seeds, jewellery, and the occasional clue scroll. Levels 29 - 43/47/59: Swamp lizards At level 29 Hunter, you can start catching swamp lizards, which provides 152 experience for each lizard caught. However, you need to complete Priest in Peril in order to enter Morytania. The best spot to hunt them is the area southwest of the Werewolf Agility Course entrance (fairy ring ). This area is ghast-free; however, skillers hunting here will need to be wary of the snails, which are aggressive to players there. There is a spot just east of that which is relatively snail-free (three trees in a tight space), but a ghast wanders around there. At level 40 you can place 3 traps and you are able to wear a spotted cape, which reduces your total weight. Levels 60 - 99: Maniacal monkeys With the completion of Monkey Madness II, maniacal monkeys become available in Kruk's Dungeon. They require bananas as bait so bringing Bones to bananas runes or tabs is necessary. There are bones available on the floor of the dungeon you can use for the spell. You must climb on a stunted demonic gorilla to set traps, this disables the use of the spell book so you need to leave the area to cast. If you use tabs you can break them while riding the gorilla instead. They give 1,000 exp per monkey and a Damaged monkey tail that can be crafted into sinew with knife giving 10 exp. There is also a 1/5000 chance to get a Monkey Tail which can be sold or used to string a ballista. This method offers roughly 65,000 experience per hour to 120,000 at 99 while not being very click intensive. Levels 80 - 99: Herbiboars At 80 Hunter and 31 Herblore, you can start tracking herbiboars on Fossil Island after completion of Bone Voyage. It should be noted that the 1,950 Hunting XP is the base value and scales with level, about 29 additional experience gained per level above level 80 Hunter. In addition to Hunter experience, Herbiboars also offer Herblore experience. The amount depends upon the amount of herbs collected. There is also a 1/6,500 chance to obtain the Herbi pet when a player harvests the creature. Wielding magic secateurs yields more and better quality herbs while harvesting the herbiboar. Overall, experience gained is around 150k/h. Category:Hunter